


Still With You

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: Beomgyu was so lonely and stressed so he went to this favorite place; the Local Playground, but apparently an unexpected person comes up to him and.... things get a little bit spicy.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Still With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever txt fic! hope you guys enjoy it! I didn't proof read the end so im sorry if there are grammar mistakes or typos, if you're uncomfortable reading these don't bother leaving hate comments below because i will just delete them :DD

"Stop crying, would you want cookies instead?" The little kid immediately stopped bursting into tears, confusion is instantly shown in the kid's face. "Why would i want cookies?" instead of answering, the little kid's mouth is now filled with freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies.

  
Reminiscing that sweet memory always fills Beomgyu's heart with nostalgia, a happy one atleast. He wished something similar would happen in this present moment of desperation. He then gulped the strawberry ade that is in his hands "Atleast this makes me feel a little bit happy" a small smile formed in Beomgyu's lips. 

  
He looked up at the sunset sky then back at the fresh soil with grass that he is sitting on. He came to the same playground where he met the kind kid hoping that someday, the kid will give him cookies to easen all his sadness.

All of the stress that has been pent up inside made him go easily frustrated and angry to his friends and family, he thought going to this childhood memory of his will easen the fatigue he has.

"This is so stupid why the hell am i even here, maybe i am this desperate" he hugged his knees while closing his eyes hoping that some senses would knock in him, he sighed slowly and a tear escaped his eyes.

"I don't know about you but the view is quite nice, I wouldn't mind sleeping in here" a stranger's voice suddenly appeared behind him. Beomgyu turned to see who it is and oh man...What a sight.

He has red hair, you hear that? RED HAIR, he was like a manhwa character in real life "Damn, I'm lucky today" Beomgyu said to himself, mouth still open from awe not aware that he just said his thoughts aloud

Doe eyes like in webtoons, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. The outfit was very simple but that person made it look like he was modeling.

Taehyun smirked at what he heard, he already knew he's that handsome but the boy's silent utters we're much better compliment. He sat besides him and took out his freshly baked cookies that he has in his small tupperware, and putted a good amount of cookies into Beomgyu's wide open mouth.

Brows of the other one furrowed with his mouth taking the shape of the cookie inside his mouth, and he slowly realized "It's you!" Beomgyu's eyes grew wide while trying to speak with his mouth full, resulting his words to come out more gibberish. He chewed the cookies in delight and he swear it was the same as 12 years ago, the comfort and satisfaction those memories had in those past years.

"I really missed that..." He finished eating the piece, Beomgyu smiled widely at the boy "Please give me more!" Taehyun chuckled at the cuteness of Beomgyu, it was like going back to the past. Fate really aligned them today. Who would knew that going in to this special Playground would bring back this broken connection?

Taehyun grinned and just putted another piece into Beomgyu's mouth, that continued until all the cookies he brought we're gone. They had a little chat and talked about they're whereabouts.

"Wow....I'm full!" Taehyun just smiled at the sight of Beomgyu with sparkling eyes, smile reaching his ears. He's still the same kid that Taehyun encountered years ago, a bright talkative one. 

"Did that take all your sadness away?" Taehyun asked. "Yes! It's so long since i felt this kind of happiness, and i finally found you!" Taehyun just smiled again, and pulled Beomgyu into a hug. The older was surprised but soon melted into the hug and rested his chin on his shoulder. Beomgyu hummed in satisfaction; of his stomach and his heart.

"I just want you to know that from now on, you'll have me always by your side" Taehyun uttered, which caused Beomgyu to melt even more if that was physically possible.

12 years ago they met at that park and ever since then, they become bestfriends. The two would always meet in the playground and play for hours, their mothers even knew their friendship. But sadly, Taehyun had to leave Daegu to go back to Seoul because that was where Taehyun resided. 

"What do you mean you'll be by my side, you left me 12 years ago" Beomgyu released from the hug and pouted.

"I'm really sorry okay right when we got back to Seoul, my parents pressured me to only focus on school and made me go to modelling workshops, they let me go vacation here in Daegu again so I'll be here for quite some time" Taehyun explained, which made Beomgyu feel more giddy knowing he would be able to spend time with his childhood bestfriend

The two talked until the deepest of the night sky came, the moon shone brightly upon them. They catched up to the years where they were separated, their bond 12 years ago never faded and only became stronger through their unexpected reunion. Beomgyu learned that Taehyun is pursuing a model career, and he sometimes flies out of the country for some shows. While Beomgyu, is currently in a band and he's one of the guiatarist. 

They went out of the playground and walked in a nearby convenience store to eat.

"What meal do you want?" Taehyun asked, the other pretended to think while looking at the ceiling "Hmm...Our favorite..?" it took a second for him to realize Beomgyu was referring to their favorite snack 12 years ago, the Black Bean Noodles topped with cheese and boiled pork. 

As if Beomgyu didn't eat 5 chocolate chip cookies earlier, he slurped the noodles with his eyes shaped like a crescent. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu and chuckled at the way the older one was so eager to eat all of the instant black bean noodles.

After they ate they took a walk in the town while chatting 

"So..where are you staying right now? You parents are in Seoul right?" Beomgyu asked

"Mm yeah, I'm staying in the condo here in Daegu where we used to stay in the past"

"Why didn't you book a room in a hotel?"

"I don't wanna waste money, do you want to spend the night at my place" Taehyun offered

"Of course! Let's go~~" he instanly grabbed Taehyun's wrist to the direction of the condominium that was just near the area.

Beomgyu happily sprang the door while shouting happy sounds, he jumped at the bed and tried to make a blanket angel

"It's still the same Taehyun-ah" he felt a little nostalgic inside the room.

"You think so?" then Taehyun chuckled.

The two talked more inside Taehyun's bedroom, their never-ending conversation sparked the previous connection they had when the two of them were young. 

After a while, their mouths got tired of talking and a comfortable silence. Both of them laying in the bed while embracing the calming sounds of the rain

"Want to listen some music?" Taehyun uttered, breaking the comfortable silence. Beomgyu nodded in response

"Alright it's at the living room, I'll get it just a sec" after a few seconds Taehyun came back to the room running towards Beomgyu.

As Taehyun was jumping his body to the bed, he tripped into Beomgyu's foot which resulted them to be in a very awkward position of Taehyun at laying at Beomgyu.

"That hurt..." Taehyun pouted, good thing he was still holding the bluetooth speaker. It soon turned into an awkward silence and Beomgyu's cheeks flushed and avoided Taehyun's gaze.

Taehyun tilted his head and smirked at Beomgyu's appearance not knowing what got into him, Taehyun pressed his lips into Beomgyu's. It's not his fault that his friend's lips are so mesmerizing.

The peck soon turned into a hot make out session, Beomgyu fixed his position and made Taehyun sit on his lap. The younger grabbed Beomgyu's waist and pulled him even closer, taking short breaks then goinf back to kissing Beomgyu deeper, Taehyun broke the kiss and the other one whined of dissatisfaction.

"Aw my baby is whining" He teased, Beomgyu hit his chest while blushing like a tomato. 

Taehyun layed the speaker aside and changed their position now Beomgyu laying on his lap making sure Beomgyu's ass was laying at the top of his crotch. If Beomgyu's cheeks weren't red enough before for sure they are so red now, Taehyun chuckled seeing his friend's reaction "Cutie". 

Taehyun connected their lips again, he nibbled Beomgyu's bottom lip then licked it. He then entered his tongue onto the other's mouth, exploring it while his fingers tugged onto Beomgyu's sweatpants with his brief freeing his erected member. Taehyun pressed himself harder onto Beomgyu's ass making sure he felt his hard on, causing the other to whine.

Beomgyu's member is oozing with pre-cum, he then circled his thumb around the head causing the other to whimper and thrusting his hips forward wanting more friction. "Don't be so impatient baby, you'll get what you want"

Taehyun reached his hands to the bedside table and grabbed the lubricant, he squeezed it's content directly onto Beomgyu's dick causing him to twitch at the sudden cold substance. Taehyun wrapped his hands again at the other's cock moving his hands up and down slowly to tease him. Beomgyu's mouth agape in a small circle waiting for him to go faster.

Taehyun chuckled and stroked Beomgyu's hair "Look at you, so needy. Alright I'll give you what you want." Taehyun uttered, then moved his hands up down at a really fast pace. Beomgyu's moans were loud and very menacing, he squirmed getting really sensitive at the amount of pleasure he is given.

"Ahh, more please more!" Beomgyu whined with his eyes closed

"Oh? So you're demanding now huh?" 

He slapped the other's butt causing Beomgyu to shiver in the sudden pang of pain, Taehyun moved his hands up and down in an even faster pace.

Beomgyu soon cummed into his hand but he didn't stop moving his hands, still in the same fast pace, the other was tearing up from the overstimulation.

"Ah! Too much!" tears dripping in his eyes because of the pleasure

"Oh? you're coming again Beomgyu-ssi? what a slut..." 

Beomgyu came for the second time, panting from the pleasure and reached to Taehyun's lips.

Taehyun cutted off from the kiss "Now it's my turn baby" he nodded in response and adjusted his position, Beomgyu unzipped Taehyun's pants, and took out all of his own clothing too. Ass up in the air and mouth into Taehyun's cock, he held into his hips while bobbing his head up and down really fast.

Taehyun putted lube in his fingers and entered one finger inside his ass while the other was sucking the life out of his cock.

He added two more fingers inside Beomgyu making sure to hit the other's prostate, causing Beomgyu to moan into Taehyun's member.

Taehyun soon came into his mouth and Beomgyu swallowed all of it, Taehyun grinned "You're really good, want more baby boy?"

"Yes please!" Beomgyu exclaimed

"On fours" Taehyun commanded, which Beomgyu followed immediately then Taehyun pushed his head towards the bed

He poured some extra lube on his cock and spreaded it evenly with his hands, then positioning himself onto Beomgyu's hole.

"mmmpH!" Beomgyu moaned into the pillow as Taehyun slowly enters his hole.

He started thrusting and Beomgyu was just there pathetically moaning nonsense in the pillow.

Taehyun fastened his pace, causing Beomgyu to moan so loud that the other people in the condo maybe can hear them already.

"So good, so good~" Beomgyu uttered repeatedly like a madman in heaven, Taehyun chuckled at Beomgyu's whimpers "Aw, my baby likes my cock too much" he cooed.

"Yes, yes, it feels so good inside, please~" 

"You can't even get your words straight, is my cock pleasuring you this much?"

Hearing no response from Beomgyu continuing to whine in the pillow, Taehyun then hit his ass hard "What do you want baby huh?" 

"Faster! Please! Faster!" Taehyun soon fastened his pace in an inhumane speed, hitting the other's prostate.

"Yes!" Beomgyu again repeatedly uttering into the fabric

Taehyun thrusted more "Are you coming baby?" 

"Yes! I'm coming ple—" his words are cut off as his cum spluttered into the fabric, however Taehyun didn't stop thrusting and continued to race to his high 

"I'm gonna cum baby" Taehyun uttered

"Please fill me up" Beomgyu whined.

Beomgyu's hole is painted white as Taehyun shoots his cum into his ass. He moaned at the feeling of Taehyun's cum coating his walls generously.

Beomgyu laid on the bed, panting because of the intense sex he just had or the best yet.

"I'll clean you up, just a sec" Taehyun went to the bathroom and came back with tissue and wet wipes. Cleaning Beomgyu and him up "Aren't you tired Taehyun? You're wild" Beomgyu's voice a little hoarse from all the moaning and loud whimpers

Taehyun smirked "I didn't work out in the gym every day just for nothing"

After cleaning their mess, Taehyun wore new sweatpant while still being topless he came back with a jacket from his closet and handed it into Beomgyu.

"Want me to lower the ac? It's gotten a little hot here" Taehyun suggested, Beomgyu responded with a nod.

Taehyun then removed the duvet and replaced it with a clean one, now Beomgyu is laying down still awake but his eyes closed from the exhaustion.

"Thank you for taking care of me Taehyunnie" Beomgyu cooed, which caused the other to grin widely "I'm the one who drained your energry after all, and it's late already so let's sleep baby?" Taehyun uttered while stroking Beomgyu's hair carefully

Beomgyu replied with a small hum then wrapped his hands in Taehyun's waist, then the other pulled him closer as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a Kudos ^^ i would rlly appreciate it.


End file.
